dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Spiritualist
Spiritualists focus on ki, it's manipulation, and it's perfection. They're ranged combat enthusiasts who push the limit on how broken this game is! Ki Control (Level 11): You may drop a damage dice to give an attack a +4 bonus to hit, or impose a -4 penalty on an attack to gain another Damage die. This ability can not be used with ultimates. Kiai Repel (level 15): Once per encounter, when out of deflects, you may expend the entirety of your next turn to automatically succeed at deflecting an attack, suffering 3/4ths damage from dailies. This ability can not be used against ultimates, bursts, or blasts. Neutrona Counter (Level 19): If you know a power similar to the one an opponent is targetting you with, you may spend an action point and that power to completely counter the power as a re-action. For this to be effective, the powers must have at least 3 matching keywords(Obviously less if the power you're countering doesn't even have 3), and be of the same range type. When you successfully use Neutrona counter, you gain advantage over the enemy in question for 2 rounds. This can not be used against ultimates. Spiritualist powers Level 11 At-will powers Sparking Shot A ki blast that crackles with electrical sparks At-will ✦ Martial, Ki, Lightning Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 2k damage. If your Discipline is higher than the opponents, they take an additional Tier D4 lightning damage Swift shot A high speed energy blast At-will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction-2 Hit: 2k Damage Level 11 Encounter powers Metsui Zandoken A ki blast launched from a fist, has great concussive power! Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 12 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 3k + spirit damage, and the opponent is dazed (Save ends). If your discipline is higher than the opponents instinct, they are knocked prone as well. Miss: Half damage, no effects Full power Blast You power up and unleash a large area of effect blast Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Standard Action Blast 4 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Discipline+PUB vs Repulse Hit: 3k + PUB + spirit damage. If the damage surpasses the enemies Repulse defense, they stunned until the end of your next turn. Level 14 Utility powers Kiai You repel energy by suddenly letting your power explode in the instant before it hits, also screaming. Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An enemy declares a ranged ki attack on you Effect: Spend a power surge. You repel the attack, suffering no damage, or half if it was a daily. This can not be used against ultimates. Pressure torrent You use your energy to create a powerful pressure wave Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Line 5 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: All struck creatures are pushed back discipline+tier squares. Chain gun The name says it all Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Re-action Ranged 7 Trigger: you land all your ranged basic attacks in a round Effect: You may launch tier quick ranged attacks in response. Level 16 Daily powers Triple Shot You fire off three shots with a wave of your hand Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: Three creatures in range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage. If all three attacks hit, the targets all take an additional die of damage. Miss: If your attack misses all three creatures you suffer infinite shame damage, and you regain Tier power surges Tsubi Kienzan Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature in Range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 4k + spirit damage. This attack ignores all DR. SPECIAL: This attack can not be Deflected or reflected. Miss: If this attack misses, you may immediately try it again with a +3 to hit bonus. Level 20 Ultimate power Hyper Kentucky Tantrum Attack Formerly Breakstorm Daily ✦ Ki Fullround Action Ultimate area burst 3 Target: one creature within 12, burst centers on them and targets all creatures Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: The primary target takes 7k damage. All other targets caught in the burst take 4k Damage. Miss: Primary target takes 5k. All other targets tale 3k. SPECIAL: For each ally in burst, this attack deals an additional 3 damage to all targets.